1001_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Chapter 1: Naito has just finish up a job request from a local high school girl to find her lost cat, Milk, and is ready to return home. While walking about, Naito begin to reminisce about his father, Shinra, who left him and his brother Yuta seven years ago. That's when Naito received a text from Yuta for them to meet up. After roaming the streets, Naito was able to quickly find Yuta who is still in the middle of a job to fend off an unwanted stalker. Despite the stalker's aggression, Yuta is able to scare him off with only minor injures and return home with Naito. While at home, Naito notice Yuta agonizing over the pain Yuta received from the stalker earlier and tried to "wish" Yuta's injuries away by bumping his head with Yuta, a ritual that they've been doing ever since they're kids. The bump on their head lead them to almost kiss each other. But right before they did, they were intrude by Arthur who lavishly enter their house without permission. As Arthur arrive, he quickly receive a phone call from work that the company has lost all contact with their boss, Shinra. With the company left without an leader, Arthur quickly proclaim that Yuta and Naito will inherit the company because their father, Shinra, has disappeared. He quickly check the seal in their body to make sure they are qualify and welcome them as "Agents" of the company. With the formality finished, Arthur book all three of them a flight to the Agent HQ, the United Arab Emirates in Dubai, and told them to get ready for the flight is tomorrow. Yuta, who is fed up with Arthur's shenanigans, retreated himself to bed. But before Yuta could leave, he is confronted by Arthur who reminded him that Naito is Yuta's blood brother, hinting that he saw Yuta's attempt to kiss Naito earlier. Yuta completely disregard Arthur, telling Arthur that it doesn't matter if Naito is his blood brother. After retreating himself into his bed room, Yuta begin to reminisce about his father Shinra and the time Shinra gave him a special glove to suppress the power leaking out from his hand. The night went by and morning came as they set flight to Dubai. Chapter 2: Yuta and Naito is on their way to Dubai with Arthur in an airplane. Whike waiting, Yuta starts to recall a time during their childhood when Naito save a goldfish that Yuta carelessly left to die. A scene to remind Yuta that Naito is the good one between the both of them. Mean while, Naito, who was asleep earlier, awoken but is still half asleep. Upon seeing that Yuta is still awake, Naito ask Yuta if he couldn't sleep on the plane. After talking a little bit more, Naito decided to sleep for the remainder of the flight. As Naito slept beside Yuta, Yuta begin to realize that the reason why his father gave him a glove to his hand is because his hand is spewing out evil powers. Or rather, he himself is filled with an evil presence. But as he look at Naito, he was reassure that Naito is the one thing that's keeping him from becoming evil. Upon entering Dubai, Arthur, Yuta, and Naito decided to do some sight seeing before heading to United Arab Emirates HQ. They stop by Burj Al Arab, the top class hotel of Dubai, to which Arthur and only Arthur will be staying. Meanwhile, Naito and Yuta will be staying at the United Arab Emirates HQ, the Abu Dhabi's Sheikh Zayed Bin Sultan Al Nahyan Mosque. Being such an important place, women who enter there has to wear a Black Abaya, a cloak that covers their entire body. Being mistaken as a girl, Naito was forced to wear the Abaya while entering the mosque to which Yuta and Arthur made fun of him for. Upon reaching the center of mosque, Yuta is strangely overcome with a sense of nostalgia. It is as though he was there before. After leaving their luggage at the United Arab Emirates HQ, the three of them decided to take a trip to Suk, the market place of Dubai. There, Naito was able to buy a magic carpet negotiated to the cheapest price by Arthur. With Arthur finding some new gals to court, Naito and Yuta are left to sight see on their own. That's when Naito convey his feelings to Yuta that despite their father's disappearance and everything else, he's glad they're together. With their sight seeing done, Arthur quickly brought Naito and Yuta into the United Arab Emirates operating room and introduced them the heart of the United Arab Emirates. Chapter 3: Upon entering United Arab Emirates operating room, Yuta and Naito is greeted by fellow Agents whose opinion of them range from good to bad. After introduction, Arthur begin to explain the work of an Agent and their relation to the "Ghost Star." He first started out by explaining two warring nations Jahha and Fedina in another world and how it effects this world. To make Yuta and Naito better understand the situation, Arthur took them to Iftam, one of the United Arab Emirates transient gate, and teleport them into the world that exist in the "Ghost Star." Arthur then explain to them that the seal within their bodies qualifies them to be Agents because it allows them to access the transient gate which allows them to enter into different worlds of different stars. While within the Ghost Star world, Yuta begin to sense the presence of Arif Laila but is unaware of Arif at the time. With the briefing finish, Arthur pulls them back into Earth and told them that the two of them will be in charge of the Ghost Star. Yuta and Naito is sent to the room to rest before they start working tomorrow. Having been expose to Arif, part of Yuta's past memories of being Saif begin to resurface and Yuta couldn't help but enter into Naito's bed room. With Naito fast asleep, Yuta begin to assault Naito who Yuta refer to as Alnilam. But just before Yuta was able to do something to the completely vulnerable Naito, Yuta was able to stop himself and fled Naito's room. Naito, who is awake, found himself half naked in the middle of the night. Feeling that something is wrong, Naito quickly approach Yuta who is under the influence of Arif and is currently activating the Iftam gate. With Yuta about to cross over to the other world, Naito shout once more his desire to be together with Yuta in attempt to stop Yuta. That's when Arif emerge himself to attack Naito. Yuta was able to block the attack but took a fatal blow to his body. With Yuta heavily injured, Naito was able to release the seal in his body and summon Rubaiyat to his side.